


The Rivers are Reaching

by Specks_of_Love



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Betrayal, Children, Cute, Family, Fluff, Heavy - Freeform, Human, Humor, Hylian - Freeform, Implied Zelgan, King Ralis, Possible Interspecies, Princess Zora, Rebel Child, Short Moment Format, Tea Party, ZelGan Babies - Freeform, Zora - Freeform, Zora Child, gerudo, mom issues, snippits, teacup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Ralis of the Zoras hasn't quite adapted to the loss of his love, Queen Minari. Even less, his daughter, Flannery, doesn't know how to cope with her father's strange, distant behavior. </p><p>All Flannery believes, is that there may be a small chance that a friend living downstream may be her only chance at mending her relationship with her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lady Teacup

Ralis groaned as the human woman who lived downstream, affectionately nicknamed ‘teacup’ for her one ear that stuck out unlike the the other, walked into his throne room flanked by two Zora Guards. In her arms, the woman held his sleeping daughter, Flannery. 

“King Ralis,” the woman gently curtsied and offered a patient smile, “How has your day been going?”

“Marvelous…” The Zora King drawled, impatient sarcasm tainting his tone. 

Teacup narrowed her eyes and gave him a disapproving shake of her head. “Now Ralis, I know you don't find Flannery’s...adventurous nature to be all that becoming of a princess but you must try to understand her point of view.” 

“Rem, please.” Ralis massaged his temples and held out his arms for the sleeping child. “I know, you've told me so many times I-.”

Rem laid a hand on Ralis’ shoulder and cupped his cheek. “I know you know. But I have yet to see you act on it.” She gave him a sad look, “And I don't mind looking after her or giving her a lesson or two if you need some time to gather yourself. Just send her on downstream, okay?”

Ralis stared at her for a long while before sighing. “Alright, okay I'll keep that in mind.”

“Thank you.” Rem smiled and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. With one last bow, the woman followed the guards back out of the Zora Domain. 

Ralis sighed and stared at the sleeping five year old in his arms. A deep sigh escaped him, heavy with doubt and misery. 

“Minari...I’d give anything to have you here with me. I can't raise our daughter alone.” The somber King’s breath shuddered for a moment. 

The king could only drag his feet along as he trudged to his daughter’s room to put her to bed. 

“Daddy…?” Flannery murmured as her father tucked her in. 

“Hush now, Flannery. Did Rem feed you?”

“Yes, papa.” Flannery sighed quietly and rolled onto her side. “Rem is really nice. And she's pretty too!”

“Rem is...definitely an interesting woman.” Ralis relented and Flannery groaned. 

“Daddy! Come on! Rem-.”

“Enough Flannery.” Ralis snapped, the stress of the day having stolen his patience, “You are the Princess of the Zora people. You'd do well to start acting like it.”

The little Zora child frowned at her father, rolling to put her back to her father. 

“Whatever.”

“Flannery-.”

“I am very tired father, goodnight.” Flannery bit out and threw the covers over her head. 

Giving up for the moment, Ralis strode briskly from the room and towards his study. He needed a drink.


	2. Mama Teacup

“Ms. Rem…” Flannery asked, having gone downstream once again. 

The woman briefly paused to smile at the Zora child, “Yes, little one?”

“Would you marry my dad?” Flannery asked. 

Despite how innocent the question seemed to the child, Rem -on the other hand- made a strangled noise and nearly dropped the teapot she'd been filling. The woman cleared her throat and let out a nervous laugh. 

“N-now Flannery,” she chuckled, “Your father and I are just friends. We aren't really...we wouldn't marry. Things are a lot more complicated for your father than they seem.”

“Because of my mom?” Flannery guessed. Rem almost cringed. 

“Well...yes. Queen Minari certainly made things around the Zora Domain rather tense.” Rem pursed her lips, “Why are you asking me anyway, little fish?”

“Well, I don't know my real mom. I don't think I love her, but I want to know what she was like…” Flannery scrunched her face in thought, “But...you're really nice. You play with me and give me really good food! Like the other moms do for their kids...at least I think that's what they do?”

Rem laughed, “Yes, they do. Or should at least.”

“So I was thinking...since you're a better mom to me than my actual mom, then you could be my mom. But you'd have to be married to my dad.” Flannery shrugged, “I dunno. I thought it was a good idea.”

“In theory, perhaps it could be.” Rem chuckled, “I'll cut you a deal. You can still call me mom, even though I'm not married to your dad.”

“Really?”

“Sure. I don't mind.”

“Awesome! Thanks, Rem!”

The woman laughed, “Of course, little fish. Now, how about some tea?”


	3. Broken Ceramics

It was late, almost midnight in fact, when a knock sounded at her door. Raising a brow, Rem carefully set aside the quilt she’d been attempting to mend and approached the kitchen. 

“Was I expecting someone…?” Rem murmured and gripped the knob. 

To her surprise, she found the Zora King outside her door. She might have felt relieved if not for the grave look he sported. 

“King Ralis, what a surprise…” The woman trailed off, “Would you like to come in?”

The Zora merely shook his head. “No, no. This will only take a moment.”

“What are-.”

“I appreciate your offer to take care of Flannery, but I don't want her coming here anymore.” Ralis interrupted. 

Rem’s eyes widened. “What? Why?!” She gawked, “She's safe here! What’s the harm in letting her have a little break from the palace?!”

“If she wants a break she can play in the garden with the other children!” Ralis snapped, stumbling when Rem shoved him away. 

“Goddess damn you Ralis! You know those kids make fun of her!” Rem shouted bitterly. “She doesn't need that sort of negativity!”

“She'll learn to ignore it! It better yet, she'll stand up for herself like I did when I took the throne!” Ralis roared only to shrink under Rem’s furious gaze.

“That's different and you know it! You're mother was loved by all of her subjects! You were easily accepted into good graces as her son! But because of-!”

“Don't you dare say it-!”

“Because of what Queen Minari did, that child has had the hardest time making friends and having a _normal_ childhood!” Rem thundered. 

“ _ENOUGH! ___” Ralis snapped and shoved Rem away. “Send her back upstream if she comes to you! I no longer want her in this damn household.”

You're making a mistake, Ralis.” 

“No, Rem, I'm solving one.” 


End file.
